


Stonewall Stone Fence

by snasational



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Gen, Suicide Attempt, Vent Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snasational/pseuds/snasational
Summary: Mt. Ebott, no matter what timeline it is, always stays the same.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	Stonewall Stone Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags

It’s like he’s the multiverse therapist. 

Whenever someone feels any ounce of negativity, they go to Dream. And each time, without fail, Dream listens to them vent about their emotions. And when they’re ready for him to speak, he gives his best advice and leads them back home with a grounding hand and a comforting smile. They all leave his company feeling a little bit better about themselves. 

Dream is glad that he can still bring positivity to others. 

But, to say that he himself is a positive person would be a lie. It’s a common misconception that because he protects positive things, he’s the embodiment of positivity. It couldn’t be farther from the truth, he’s a guardian! Not a personification! And, despite his best efforts, he never feels particularly happy. 

How could he, when the one person he loves more than anything else hates him? 

Dream inhales sharply. In the bed next to his, Cross snores softly. He doesn’t stir at the sound Dream makes. His dreams are pleasant tonight, and the skeleton does his best to cling to the warmth it brings. However, it does him no good. Nothing ever helps him feel better anymore. There’s still a bitter darkness inside him that never seems to go away.

Is it Nightmare’s doing? Has his brother cursed his very existence? Is Nightmare even capable of doing that? Dream wouldn’t put it past the other. His life’s purpose is to make Dream suffer in any way possible.

He shakes the thought from his head. Do not think about him, he tells himself firmly. It only makes his headspace worse in the end. What he needs right now is fresh air. He and Cross stopped in a timeline that’s on the surface for the night, so a little walk outside might do him some good. He slips out of bed, pulls on his boots, and sneaks out of the hotel room without any problems. 

He’s not sure what universe it is, but the crispness of the air tells him that it’s autumn. He breathes it in deeply. Honestly, the smell isn’t the greatest. It’s the city, afterall, and those tend to have an awful stench about them. In the distance, Mt. Ebott looms over all of the skyscrapers. He eyes the mountain for a moment before making a decision. 

Mt. Ebott, no matter what timeline it is, always stays the same. Dream takes comfort in that. The air at the top of the mountain is a lot colder. He can’t exactly feel temperatures like normal monsters can, so aside from the extra bite when he inhales it’s nothing that bothers him. In fact, he welcomes the feeling with open arms. 

Up here, there is nothing but him and his thoughts. He sits on a rocky ledge and allows his legs to dangle precariously off the side. It’s not the first time he’s found himself on top of a Mt. Ebott, and his favorite spot remains unchanged as always. 

And yet...there is no relief that usually accompanies alone time spent up there. That blackness in his soul still remains prevalent, and from the looks of it the muck isn’t going away any time soon. 

Will it ever? 

Dream doesn’t want to spend an eternity like this. Unhappy and miserable. Eventually, others will catch onto his facade and then he will truly be alone again. The idea of it is unbearable; he cannot handle being isolated more than he already is. What if Cross leaves him too? Unlikely, the guy is like a stray dog. Feed him once and he’ll be by your side forever. 

That should ease his worries, but it doesn’t. Dream realizes that in the end, he’d only start dragging Cross down with him. Doing that to him after everything Cross has already been through would be awful of him. But Dream is selfish, and he doesn’t want to separate from his companion. 

It seems that no matter what he does, Dream is going to hurt and cause others to hurt as well. He’s supposed to be a pillar, he’s supposed to protect everyone’s happiness. But how can he do that if he can’t even make himself happy? What purpose does he really have, aside from helping Ink out occasionally? There’s no reason for him to even be here. 

With that question bouncing around in his skull, a seed is planted. 

Perhaps, just maybe, he can quietly disappear. Cross will notice, and he will be devastated when Dream never comes back to the hotel, but other than that no one of significance will care. Some, such as his brother, might even rejoice in his disappearance. And finally, he will get to rest and put all of these horrible thoughts behind him. Forever. 

Dream looks away from the sky and settles his gaze upon the ground beneath the mountain. He’s only a few feet below the peak, and despite his HP being higher than the average Sans, a well placed fall could kill anyone. Dream is not immortal, and he’s not immune to damage either. If the fall doesn’t kill him, bleeding out will. 

All he’d have to do is push himself off the ledge. 

Dream lets out a shaky breath. You are a guardian that has responsibilities, he reminds himself. Killing yourself is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Avoiding your responsibilities will disappoint so many people. You can’t do this. 

But...what if death is like a dream? Will he wake up and have his brother next to him again? He would give anything to go back to that time. Even if it’s his own life, and even if that reality is simply an illusion. Back when Nightmare loved him, back when he was happy. If death can bring that back to him, even if just for a moment, he’d kill himself a thousand times over. 

He scoots forward until he rests on the very edge. He wonders if Cross would know he’s dead. More than likely, he would search for him until he gives up hope. Doing that to him seems cruel. But...Dream is exhausted. He worries about others every second of his life. Up until now, he’d done his very best. 

It’s time to let go. He’s ready. There’s nothing left for him. 

Wind pushes against his body, silently begging him to reconsider his actions. Dream doesn’t listen to it, nor does he listen to the logical side of his mind screaming at him to stop this foolishness. Will he dust, like normal monsters? Dream has neither a human soul nor a monster soul. Perhaps there will be a body for Cross to find. 

For some reason, the idea of Cross finding his body gives him solace. It would be nice to know that Cross won’t go on aimlessly searching for a person that doesn’t exist anymore. 

With that thought in mind, he closes his eyes and allows himself to fall. 

This would be great, if the fall had lasted more than five seconds. Something solid and cold wraps around his midsection and yanks him up roughly. Dream yelps at the sensation, and he snaps his eye sockets open. 

The sight of Nightmare’s displeased face greets him. He’s got his brother suspended in the air, a tentacle wrapped tightly around him. Dream also notes that they are no longer on the mountain, and instead they’re in a scarcely furnished bedroom. In his dazed mind, he wonders if maybe he did die and this is some weird purgatory. 

“You are a fucking coward.” Nightmare tells him bluntly. There’s tension in his voice, like he wants to scream at Dream until his voice is hoarse. 

“How long were you watching me for?” Dream asks instead of acknowledging anything else that has happened. 

“Long enough to know that you are the worst type of person. Running away from your issues by killing yourself, I see. How incredibly stupid of you. You ignorant, piece of shit monster.”

Dream takes the verbal abuse easily. It’s nothing new to him. “Right. Sorry. Release me so I can go back.”

The tentacle tightens. “Are you a fool?” Nightmare hisses. 

“To my hotel room.” He corrects. Dream doesn’t even know why Nightmare is bothering, but he read his intentions like he would a book. Dream had no desire to go back to the hotel, where his best friend still sleeps peacefully. One way or another, Dream is determined to have his life ended by the time the sun rises. Now that the promise of rest has greeted his weary head, he won’t stop until his goal is met. 

“You will  _ not  _ die by your own hands.”

“And why is that, Nightmare?” Dream asks, genuinely curious. “You’ve tried to kill me plenty of times before. What difference does it make?” 

“If anyone kills you it will be me.” The tentacle brings him closer to his brother. He’s close enough to where he can smell the soap Nightmare uses to bathe. Lavender. It’s a new scent, last time it was sandalwood. 

“Okay. Then kill me.” Dream doesn’t mind being murdered by Nightmare. In fact, that’s the most ideal way to go. Being touched by his beloved one last time, even if it’s not in a good way. 

Instead of striking him, Nightmare sneers. “And give you the sick release you desire? Never. You’re going to stay here, and you’re going to suffer through living like the rest of us. You don’t get to take an easy way out, my dear brother.”

Is this about negativity? He bets his brother his leeching off his misery right now. Of course Nightmare would want him alive, he’s basically a free energy source right now. He’s been known to do deceptively kind things in order to get what he wants from a person, things like saving people from death. Nightmare is going to get no use out of him. Nobody is, ever again. As soon as he manages to get away from his conniving brother, he’s good to go. 

He hangs limply in Nightmare’s hold, looking about as pitiful as he feels. “Okay.”

“I mean it, you are not leaving this place until you get these idiotic thoughts from your head.” 

“Okay.”

Nightmare narrows his singular eye. “You won’t be allowed out of my sight either.”

This causes Dream to pause. Well, that certainly puts a hold on his plans. “But Cross-”

“Will be dealt with. I’m sure he’s going to be elated to hear about this stunt you decided to pull tonight.” 

He flinches. Horror fills him at the thought of Cross knowing about his actions. “You can’t tell him!”

“Perhaps you should’ve thought about that beforehand. There are  _ always  _ consequences to your actions.” Nightmare grins unkindly. “And I meant every word I said. You’re not leaving my sight, not even for a second.” 

He wishes he would’ve been left a stone. “Why do you even care? You hate me. My death should make you happy.”

“And it will, when it’s on  _ my  _ terms. And when your death is fairly given to me, as well. I will never give you a mercy kill.” Finally, the tentacle uncurls and Dream falls into Nightmare’s waiting arms. 

Despite the harshness of his words, his hold is gentle. The skeleton guides him to the bed. Dream is too numb to protest it, and he allows himself to be laid down on the soft quilts. There’s no point in trying to teleport away, Nightmare has undoubtedly cast a magic barrier. His brother is as stubborn as he is, if he wants Dream to live then he’s going to do everything in his power to make sure it happens. 

The bed dips and Nightmare lays down next to him. Dream rolls onto his side, pointedly facing away from Nightmare. Despite that, a possessive arm is slung over him, keeping him firmly in place. 

“What possessed you to do something so fucking stupid?” Nightmare finally asks. 

Dream shrugs. Right now, he is in no mood to talk. 

“...I will get an answer out of you eventually, whether you like it or not.” 

He doesn’t doubt it. Tomorrow, he will have to deal with the aftermath of his suicide attempt. Cross will be there. Cross will  _ know _ . And then he’ll be so disappointed in Dream. He can already envision that struck look on his face. And the questions, stars above, how is he going to deal with his questions?

If Nightmare hears him choke back sobs, he doesn’t mention it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was in a bad headspace and writing this helped me out. I figured I'd share it with y'all, and see what you guys think. Personally I think, outside of this fic, Dream would never do this. Sorry for hurting you like this bby
> 
> Nightmare is mean because he cares. Dream just gave him a nasty scare lmfao


End file.
